It forever smelled the smell of Peppermint
by Nicquei13
Summary: :  this is my first story. i doubt you'll like it. horrible.


A girl died when she was stabbed to death in 1985. Her name was Anna Marie Rose and it was her father's birthday when she died in that incident.

Anna was a beautiful girl, if not the most beautiful girl in her class. She was not the smartest but her kindness touched hearts of all those around her. She wasn't the type of girl who was happy-go-lucky and completely naïve about everything; she was wise but modest.

But even with all these lucky stars of hers, she was not perfect. Her mother died when she was just five and so growing up, there was quite this whole In her heart. Thankfully, her father was there for her and so she grew up to be a good girl.

One Friday night though, she had a dream of her mother. She was being told by her mother to run as fast as she could. Frightened, Anna ran and ran but while doing so, she turned back to hear a gunshot. Then, she tripped.

Anna woke up with sweaty palms and a disturbed conscience. She realized that her dream was no dream at all. It was a mere flashback when her mother died 8 years ago. It happened in her house when this tall-looking man went inside their house. She touched her forehead and felt a scar that was left when she tripped after hearing her mother being killed. Anna decided to go back to sleep, and just rest. The dream had made her exhausted.

It was Saturday morning when Anna woke up. She decided to go downstairs and eat breakfast. Today, she had this one main task: to find out what really happened to her mother.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After her daily morning rituals, she went to look for old newspapers that may contain a story about her mother. Sure enough, there was one. She read anxiously and curiously and found out that her mother was killed by a man named Lancelot Wilson. He was known to be a serial killer killing anyone getting in his way.

A flashback was in her mind and she recognized the face of the killer who forever took a beloved part of her. This made her angry.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Anna went on to discover about this Lancelot Wilson and found out that he still wasn't in prison. He was never captured after all those killings he made.

Later, Anna was walking down an alley on her way home after having bought peppermint perfume. It was the favorite thing of her father and so she decided to give him one for his upcoming birthday. It was a dreadful fate when she saw this man killing a person by choking him to death. She hid behind a corner but the killer was able to hear her. He grabbed her hand just as she was running but he was too strong for her. Then she was able to recognize the face: it was Lancelot Wilson flashing her a knowing and evil smile. He, too, had recognized her. Terrified, she poked the man's eyes and ran to her bike. She was able to arrive home but Lancelot followed her, fearing that the girl might tell about what she saw.

Anna ran upstairs to her father's room where he was sleeping. She put the peppermint bottle on his bedside table before trying to wake him up. She knew Lancelot would go after her. But before she could even touch her father, she heard Lancelot going up the stairs and so she locked her father's room and ran. She wanted Lancelot to follow her and not know that her father was there. Soon enough, Lancelot found her and stabbed her to death. Lancelot then went up to her father's room to finish him but as he was going near the bed, he saw that the police were coming inside the house. Panicking, he accidentally knocked the peppermint bottle and it spilled on the floor. When Anna's father woke up, Lancelot was already captured by the police. He saw Anna's body, lying helpless on the floor in her room just across his; she was dead.

Two years later, Mr. Rose, Anna's father, was lying in his bed thinking about what his daughter did for him. Lancelot, touched by the girl's love for her father, told him the whole story. He looked at the picture of Anna and closed his eyes. It was his birthday. He opened his eyes and smiled at the smell of his carpet. It forever smelled the smell of peppermint, and with it, the love of his daughter.


End file.
